mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Mobster Kingpin
|ego = Demonhead Mobster Kingpin Black Hole Mobster Kingpin Madame Murel |like = Violence, Thugs |hate = Problem Sleuth }} The Mobster Kingpin is the antagonist of the story in Problem Sleuth, although he can be controlled similarly and has the same types of stats as Problem Sleuth and the other protagonists. He is the ruler of the city, and his influence is seen in most aspects of Problem Sleuth. He is the one responsible for locking up the protagonists from the real world which is behind the Megaton Door, presumably, as he starts out with the key to it in the office. Personality and Traits Mobster Kingpin is a gruff lout who doesn't take anything from nobody, see? He rules his city with an iron fist. While Mobster Kingpin is in charge of this city, oddly enough he has to overcome the same trials as Team Sleuth, such as having to find a way out of his office, (which appears to be in the lower deck of the Chicago Overcoat) and passing a Quest of Spirit. He has no qualms about making passes at Nervous Broad and no sympathy for Hysterical Dame if she doesn't do what he says. His stats vary, as he has the ability to max out any stat randomly by using his Battle Technique: RUNNING NUMBERS. What makes Mobster Kingpin a real threat is his very powerful Combat Operandi and Battle Techniques that not only nullify but counter attacks coming to him. While MK's stats are impressive, he has several known flaws. The two weaknesses he has shown are his Blood Sugar and Emotions. The higher these gauges rise, the more damage MK takes and the faster he is beaten. If these are not high enough, Mobster Kingpin is invulnerable to nearly all attacks and when struck makes a highly odd "Fwank" sound. His Fate MK eventually gains access to the very manly Gravity Brassier, and abuses it to create himself into several new forms. He first sucks in Fiesta Ace Dick to become Fiesta Mobster Kingpin, then by abusing the brassier he becomes Dark Matter Mobster Kingpin. After deciding that he still wasn't man enough, he tugged on the woman's undergarment so hard that he became Black Hole Mobster Kingpin. Through some obvious and very easy to understand gameplay mechanics, Team Sleuth uses his gravitational powers against him, allowing them to destroy DMK and to finally push DMMK out of the brassier. Since wearing corsets, bodices and brassieres connect your body to another location, MK was stuck in Mount Saint Lardass, and when he was pushed through, the volcano erupted. The force of the eruption was so great that it launched MK to the other side of the Universe, impaling him on the Ham Needle. Battle Techniques * Extortion: Nullifies Belly of the Whale, and in turn sucks them in instead. * Running Numbers: Switches stats around in hopes of having things in his favor. * Insulin Shot: Finally get rid of that Diabetes. * Summon Wilford Brimley: Summon the inner rage of an old man with pronunciation issues. * Type 2 Diabeat-Down: Forged with the power of Wilford Brimley, deal impressive physical damage in the form of a combo attack. * Hooched-up Bootlegger: Use sugar-free candy liquor to achieve demon status. Note MK holds the Megaton Key, which leads to the Real World next to Team Sleuth's offices. Leaving to go and Sleuth the Real World is the goal of the game. While it is true that only the strongest man on earth can wield the key, it does not indicate exactly how heavy it is. MK was the strongest man on earth when he was wielding the key, so it makes sense that he can wield it. Due to the troublesome nature of specific items and weapons, it's most likely the case that when Ace Dick became the strongest man on earth, (Therefore MK could no longer wield it) that the key was in it's other state, the Brass Knuckles. Only when MK finally dropped the item did it turn into the key. This is all so simple you even wondered why you bothered to ask. Alter Egos * Madame Murel * Demonhead Mobster Kingpin * Fiesta Mobster Kingpin * Dark Matter Mobster Kingpin * Black Hole Mobster Kingpin Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Problem Sleuth Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists/Enemies Category:Problem Sleuth Antagonists/Enemies